The Prophecy of Bright Eyes
by Sayurikko
Summary: Dragonclan and Demonclan are bitter rivals. Almost at the verge of destruction, one outsider shall join Dragonclan and will have to stop this destruction with the help of her friend. But will she able to stop this or will she help its destruction?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

_**DragonClan**_

**Leader:** Swiftstar- gold tabby with amber eyes and blue streaks on fur (Mate: Sweetflower)

**Deputy:** Dawnfire- reddish blue fur she cat with brown eyes, very swift and clever

-Apprentice: Icepaw

**Medicine cat**: Flowerpath- cream colored pelt she-cat

-Apprentice: Blackpaw

**Warriors:**

Berylclaw- aqua pelt tabby tom with white streaks on paws and pure silver eyes

Tigerfur- Proud brown tom

-Apprentice: Nightpaw

Leopardears- tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes (Mate: Soulstream)

Soulstream- bright cerulean tom with red eyes, respectful and patient

-Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Rainpool- blue she-cat with lavender eyes

Wildshadow- pale blue tom with green eyes (Mate: Tanglepath, Kit: Blackpaw)

Crystalstorm- powder blue tom with crimson eyes and swirls around his muzzle

Bluewish- Beautiful beau blue she-cat with red eyes (Mate: Berylclaw, Kits: Icepaw and Spottedpaw)

Cloudstrike- yellow tabby with turquoise eyes (Mate: Tangletail)

**Apprentices:**

Icepaw- pigment blue she-cat with silver eyes, very swift like wind (Mentor: Dawnfire)

Spottedpaw- dark blue she-cat with white spots and red eyes, cold yet caring (Mentor: Soulstream)

Blackpaw- Pure black tabby with purple eyes and white paws (Mentor: Flowerpath)

Nightpaw- gray tom with garnet eyes (Mentor: Tigerfur)

Brightpaw- white cream she-cat, founded by Icepaw and Spottedpaw near a Twoleg house close to forests

**Queens: **

Tangletail- vibrant green she-cat

Sweetflower- cherry blossom pink she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Rosestream- pink she-cat with a short stubby tail

Loudtail- orange tom with gray eyes

_**Demonclan**_

**Leader: **Leostar- light brown tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **Clawmask- black tabby with long claws and dark blue streaks on tail (Mate: Heartflower)

**Medicine Cat: **Wildpool- blue gray tom with green blue eyes

-Apprentice: Sparklepaw

**Warriors**:

Sandbreath- mahogany pelt she-cat

Swiftpath: Red tom with white streaks around muzzle (Mate: Opalpelt)

Tigerfoot: brown tabby with amber eyes

-Apprentice: Redpaw

Jadestorm: moss colored she-cat

Fuzzyclaw: messy red color she-cat with panther claws

Coldstream: blue-gray tabby with brown eyes

-Apprentice: Stormpaw

**Apprentices**:

Sparklepaw- silver she-cat with small yellow spots (Mentor: Wildpool)

Redpaw- dark red colored tabby with blue eyes (Mentor: Tigerfoot)

Stormpaw- blue-gray tabby (Mentor: Coldstream)

**Queens**:

Heartflower- beautiful golden she-cat with amber eyes (Kits: Mosskit, Cherrykit, and Darkkit)

Opalpelt: pale white queen with garnet eyes

**Elders**:

Rainlegs- blue tom with white spots almost blind

Onetail: white tom with red eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The air was chilly for a Greenleaf night. Swiftstar stood on a boulder staring at the star filled skies. As he was pondering something he noticed another cat coming his way. He bowed to her and made room for the she-cat to join him on the rock.

"Tonight is strange. Swiftstar, you have something on your mind don't you? The she-cat purred towards her leader, for she knew him well ever since they were kits. Swiftstar sighed and continued gazing at the stars.

"I'm troubled Flowerpath. Demonclan is getting more and more aggressive towards us, if only Silverclan can send us an answer onto why. Have you heard anything?" Swiftstar turned towards his medicine cat, hoping that she has seen or heard some sort of call from their ancestors. Sadly Flowerpath shook her beautiful cream colored head at her leader.

"If they did, you would know that I would directly tell you Swiftstar." She purred amusingly to him. Swiftstar enjoyed talking to his medicine cat alone without having to worry about all the clan's troubles. This moon has been going very well with Dragonclan. Two apprentices have been made, Icepaw and Spottedpaw.

"Well let's get some rest shall we?" Swiftstar stretched his powerful legs and leaped down and waited of Flowerpath. She said goodnight to her leader and returned to her medicine den. Swiftstar went to his den as well and settled into his nest to get some rest for the morning.

The morning air was crisp and fresh. Icepaw stretched her little paws and took a breath of the morning air. Last night she and her sister, Spottedpaw, were made apprentices. Excitement tingled at her paws; she can now serve her clan with her kin. The clan was stirring; all around cats were awakening, ready to hear from Dawnfire, her mentor, on the patrols that have to send out. She heard paws coming towards her and the scent of Spottedpaw came over her.

"Well today is our first day as apprentices. Ready?" Spottedpaw settled next to Icepaw and groomed her fur. Icepaw nodded and hoped that she will do something cool with her mentor. As Dawnfire finished giving out patrols, their leader Swiftstar came out and exchanged a greeting to his deputy. Then Icepaw and Spottedpaw's mentors summoned both of them with a flick of their tails.

"We'll be the hunting patrol, Soulstream; you take the other side of the forest and show your apprentice our borders." Dawnfire nodded at the senior warrior, as he agreed to every word she said.

"Come Spottedpaw." Soulstream started dashing to the opposite side of the stream. Spottedpaw gave her sister a swift nod and disappeared through the dense undergrowth. Icepaw hoped that she would be safe, and then she scampered next to her mentor and listened to everything she was explaining to her.

"Now Icepaw, this is where the Twolegs place starts. We have this area which is good for us because of all the plump prey." Icepaw stared at the row of Twolegs nests there were. She shuddered; there is nothing worse than being a kittypet. Then she scented prey, there was a mouse munching on a nut. Icepaw took this chance to stalk her prey, without making any noise; she swiftly captured the mouse and killed it with one swift bite.

"Very good, Icepaw! Your swiftness is outstanding." Icepaw purred at her mentors praise to her, soon they were done hunting and bordering their area from Demonclan. As they returned to camp, Icepaw looked around to see if Soulstream and Spottedpaw were back but they were no where. Disappointed she took pray for the elders and took a spot with the mouse she caught.

"May I sit next to you?" Icepaw looked up and saw Blackpaw. She nodded and he sat next to her, his pelt touching hers made Icepaw flustered. Sharing tongues with Blackpaw was like a dream. The eldest apprentice talking to her was very special to Icepaw; he is a good hunter and fighter. There is nothing that Blackpaw can't do.

"So how was hunting? That mouse looks really good."

"It was great; the small thing didn't even notice me." As they were talking about their day, Icepaw wondered who was going to go to the Gathering tomorrow. Even though Demonclan hates Dragonclan there is a time of peace that is held every moon. Then she heard Dawnfire calling her. The most horrible time, she wanted to stay and talk to Blackpaw more but he gave a curt nod to her.

"Yes, Dawnfire?"

"I know this is a bad time but could you go with Nightpaw and help him gather herbs?" Icepaw saw the young medicine cat's gray fur waiting at the entrance of the camp.

"It's ok, Dawnfire. I'll go." Dawnfire was happy that her apprentice did not complain and dismissed. Icepaw caught up to Nightpaw and followed him out of the brambles of the entrance.

"So where are we going Nightpaw?"

"Near the Twolegsplace, there are some catmint and poppyseed we need in the medicine den." Icepaw was impressed by the young cat's knowledge of the herbs and she bets that Flowerpath has been teaching him well. As the two reached the grassy area near the twolegs place the wind was blowing softly. "You go over there and look for catmint; do you know how they look like?" Icepaw nodded, she can never forget that wonderful taste or scent of it.

As she finally found a patch of catmint she suddenly noticed a cream-colored kit almost as big as her. Icepaw followed her gaze into the forest, and wondered what made a kittypet so interested with the forest. But then she remembered the code and had to follow it. _I'll just tell her to get out of our territory since she isn't from Demonclan, plus she's not hunting in our territory._

"Hey, you should get out of here." The cream-colored cat suddenly looked at her scared of her appearance. Icepaw wondered if she still had some of the mouse on her whiskers.

"I…I'm sorry. I was just wondering about the forest, but are you a wildcat?" Icepaw stared at the kit, how come she was just 'wondering' about the forest? Well she didn't seem like a threat, and even if she was she could manage what Dawnfire taught her.

"Yeah, I'm Icepaw."

"Wow that's so cool! I'm Nala, I live around here. But aren't you hungry? I'm sure I can spare some of my food for you?" Icepaw shuddered at the pellets that look like rabbit droppings.

"No I'm fine. Fresh-kill is better, but you really should get out here. If a warrior comes I'm not sure I can help you."

"Aren't you one?" Nala gave her a questioning look at Icepaw. She was trying hard not to laugh and settled her paws on the ground.

"No, I'm just an apprentice; if I were even half the warrior I might have given you more than a warning." Icepaw licked her paws to get rid of the wonderful scent of catmint. Then she noticed the kittypet still looking towards the forest. "Are you that interested in the forest? What about your twolegs, or maybe your kittypet friends?"

"I have none. I mean the friends part. I'm the only cat that lives around this neighborhood, and it's boring. Hey can I join you on your adventures?" Icepaw stared at the kittypet like she was mouse-brained. You can't just suddenly join a clan just because you want to, and what's worse is that she's a kittypet it will never work. Icepaw grew irritated at the kit's loose behavior. Wind suddenly blew around Icepaw, and this surprised Nala. But before she could answer she scented her mentor and her leader. This was bad.

"I smell cats from my clan! You better go!" Icepaw hissed at the kittypet but it was too late. Swiftstar was already in front of Nala with Dawnfire right by his flank. Icepaw cursed and bended over.

"You shouldn't be conversing with a kittypet Icepaw." Dawnfire scorned at her apprentice and made Icepaw feel stupid for getting distracted and forgetting to help Nightpaw.

"I know. I'm sorry Dawnfire." She noticed Nala doing the same as her. The kittypet must be scared of Swiftstar but he's actually nice when he has to be.

"Who is this Icepaw?" Swiftstar shifted his amber eyes to her.

"She's no threat, this is a kittypet named Nala." Before Swiftstar could continue further, Icepaw heard the kittypet's question repeated. Icepaw wished that she could claw her ears off.

"So can I join?" Nala looked innocently at Icepaw then to Swiftstar. Swiftstar and Dawnfire twitched at her question. Icepaw was afraid that this was going to happen.

"What makes you so sure that we're going to say yes?" Dawnfire hissed at the young kit. Icepaw has never seen her mentor this angry before. Then Swiftstar halted her with his tail and looked into the white cream colored kit.

"Are you that desperate to leave your Twolegs to join us? There are many hardships in the clan but the rewards are great. But I am not so sure that you are ready…"

"But kittypets can't be warriors, they don't have warrior blood!" Icepaw blurted and then held her tongue as she waited for her leader to respond.

"We shall test her, if you wish to join our clan you must be here by sunhigh tomorrow. Then we shall see if you are worth coming to our clan." Swiftstar started to leave and Dawnfire nodded Icepaw to follow them. She gave a nod to Nala and started to follow her mentor and leader back to their camp.

"Who is going to test the kit?" Icepaw was dying to know who was going to test her. None of the two were responding so she guessed that they didn't know either. She sighed and just wanted to see Spottedpaw and Blackpaw. She looked at the twoleg place so far behind them as they were getting deeper into the forest. On the other side of the forest was Demonclan. They had had of the forest and plains, it's the same over here too but we got the mountains too.

"Icepaw I want you to go tomorrow with Berylclaw and test this Nala." Swiftstar announced as they were reaching towards the entrance of their camp. Icepaw was filled with excitement; going to test a kit with her father was better than bordering the territory. She couldn't wait to for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Nala awoke and suddenly realized that sunhigh was coming soon! She slept late thinking about what to do for the test and hoped that she will pass it. She scampered away and hopped the fence to where she met Icepaw and waited. The scents of Icepaw were still here but not strong. Nala hoped that Icepaw will come too; suddenly she saw her coming towards her. Before Nala could run over to her, a sudden strong wind blew around her.

_This happened yesterday too. How does she do that? _Icepaw came over to her and let the wind smooth and behind her came a big tabby with the color of moss on his pelt. Their eyes look the same so the big tom must be Icepaw's father.

"Hey Nala, and I thought you weren't going to show up. This is Berylclaw; he's a senior warrior and my father." Nala bowed to the warrior in front of her. She was amazed that this big mean looking warrior was Icepaw's father.

"We shall talk more once we're in the camp." As he finished the last word, Nala saw Icepaw leap up high into the air and landed on a tree branch. Then Berylclaw started to go after his daughter. Not wanting to get left behind, she hurried along to catch up. She vaguely saw Berylclaw and then she suddenly lost him, fretting she decided to climb onto the tree bark. Then the sudden wind came again, it must have been Icepaw.

Nala continued to go along and used the wind to help her get to where Berylclaw's claw marks were. Running along the forest path for a long time, Nala was about to give up until she saw Icepaw waiting at the edge of a pool. Icepaw leaped over and landed perfectly on the other side and continued along the path, leading Nala deeper into the woods. As she saw Icepaw and Berylclaw, she noticed that there was a bramble covered area in front of them.

"Good job you made it." Icepaw went inside the bramble and Nala followed with Berylclaw rearing behind them. Then she saw a light and came across a clearing filled with cats talking and grooming each other. Berlyclaw was next to her and told her to go follow where Icepaw was going.

As Nala came to where Icepaw was, she saw a black tom and a dark blue she-cat talking to Icepaw and groomed each others fur.

"Ah, Nala come here. Blackpaw, Spottedpaw, this is…" Before she could finish Swiftstar called out the clan meeting. Dawnfire picked up the kit and carried her toward the Skyboulder and settled her next to Swiftstar.

"Dragonclan is going to take in an outsider into our clan. For we need more warriors if Demonclan plans to attack us." The cats were all murmuring disbelievingly about Nala, they wondered if she was even good enough to join their clan. "Berylclaw and Dawnfire agree with me that she should join our clan. Nala, do you promise that you will hold the warrior code to serve this clan even if you die?" Nala nodded for she knew that she will hold onto that code. "Then from now on until you receive your warrior name you shall be Brightpaw."

The cats all started to shout her name at once. Brightpaw saw how caring and understanding this clan is. They never said a word against Swiftstar as he was introducing her to the clan. But she wondered if they were expecting something from her.

"You may go join the other apprentices now." Brightpaw jumped down to the ground and joined Icepaw and Blackpaw.

"Hello Brightpaw. That name suites you." Blackpaw said smoothly which made Brightpaw fluster. As she saw Spottedpaw coming she felt the dark gaze she gave onto Brightpaw.

"Welcome. I'd like to see you in training. Icepaw, Blackpaw are you coming?" Icepaw nodded and showed Brightpaw the apprentice's den. It was sheltered by the tree's roots, it was like the inside of the tree and it was very big. Icepaw settled next to her sister as Blackpaw settled on the other side of Spottedpaw.

"Your nest is next to mine since there's so much room. Tomorrow is your first day. Good luck." Icepaw gave Brightpaw an encouraging lick on the fur and settled to talk about their day with her denmates. Brightpaw felt too tired to do anything so she decided to take a nap.

Icepaw and Blackpaw were getting ready to go to the Gathering. Icepaw felt bad that Spottedpaw was going to stay behind. In fact Spottedpaw asked Swiftstar if she could go to the next Gathering instead of tonights.

"Tell me everything about it ok?" Spottedpaw rubbed her head onto Icepaw's and she said farewell. Icepaw and Blackpaw were that last to get to the patrol and the cats filed out and began walking to the Silver Island in the heart of the forest. Swiftstar was flanked with Dawnfire on his right and with Flowerpath on his left. The warriors who were coming were Soulstream, Cloudstrike, Rainpool, and Tigerfur, while Icepaw, Blackpaw and Nightpaw were the only apprentices.

"Are you excited?" Blackpaw looked into Icepaw's eyes which made her fluster more. Why was this tom so handsome and so cool?

"Yes. But I'm sad that Spottedpaw didn't come, and that's weird for my sister." Blackpaw laughed and Icepaw couldn't help laughing too. Cloudstrike shushed the two for they were now near the Silver Island. As the warriors began to wad through the water to the island Icepaw felt the nostalgic air around them. When Icepaw and Blackpaw reached the island, there were already Demonclan cats there talking.

"Wow this place is huge."

"Yes. But what I don't understand is that if Demonclan and Dragonclan are bitter enemies, why do we still meet for a truce just for one night? After this truce, we're all going to be bitter again." Icepaw agreed to what Blackpaw said. But she will trust her ancestors on their decision for the two clans to meet together on this night. Nightpaw padded over to the medicine cat area with Flowerpath and began talking to Sparklepaw, apprentice to Demonclan's medicine cat Wildpool.

"Let's sit here. It's nice and cool." Blackpaw licked his paw before settling down with Icepaw next to his flank. Then Icepaw noticed two apprentices a bit far away from her and Blackpaw. They were giving sneer looks at her which made her spat.

"I wonder if the leaders will say anything."

"They can if they want to, but I doubt that Leostar will. Swiftstar will probably just announce your arrival into the clan and just be done with it." As elder apprentice said Swiftstar just announced her becoming an apprentice and soon the meeting was adjourned. Icepaw padded along with the warriors to return to their camp. But something was bothering her; it was almost as if Demonclan was just waiting for Swiftstar to say something that made them sound weak.

Leaf-fall will be coming soon and Icepaw was determined to train hard to become a warrior. Silverpelt was shining beautifully above the apprentice's head and then they finally reached the camp.

"Cloudstrike, I want you to train Brightpaw. Is that understood?" Swiftstar asked the warrior.

"Yes. I am honored Swiftstar." Cloudstrike dipped his head at his leader and padded to the warriors den to get some rest. She too wanted to go in to the apprentices den to get some rest, so she padded side by side with Blackpaw as they settled into their nests and was already sleeping soundly.

The morning air was fresh, and Icepaw was the first or second to wake up. Her sister was already going for a hunting patrol with her mentor so that's good. She wondered what she would be doing today with Dawnfire, but first she had to wake up Brightpaw because she already saw Cloudstrike awake.

"Wake up! Your mentor is coming and you're still sleeping like a dormouse." Icepaw jabbed Brightpaw in the ribs and she suddenly twisted and woke up with a yawn.

"Why so early?" Brightpaw growled at her but Icepaw wasn't afraid of a newly made apprentice.

"Well that's too bad. Your mentor is Cloudstrike got it? He's going to train you and teach you a lot of things but he's a bit anti-social. Good luck with your training!" Icepaw bounded away to meet Blackpaw and purred a greeting to him. The tom did the same but with more depth into it which made Icepaw purr in delight.

"I heard Dawnfire said that we're going on a hunting patrol with Cloudstrike and Brightpaw." She wondered if Dawnfire was coming but then she heard her mentor telling Berylclaw to lead the hunting patrol.

"That's cool. I'm glad that I get to hunt with you and Brightpaw." She shuffled her paws on the damp grass for she was full of energy and needed to use it for hunting. Cloudstrike and Brightpaw were heading towards them to join the hunting patrol and the whole patrol was ready now. Berylclaw lead the other cats to follow him on the way out to the forest.

"I'm nervous but I am also excited!" Brightpaw purred at Icepaw's ears as they were running along with the hunting patrol.

"Cloudstrike and Tigerfur take your apprentices and hunt around this area. I shall take Icepaw and go the other direction and meet us back here as soon as you're done. Come, Icepaw." Icepaw didn't want to separate with Brightpaw and Blackpaw but she listened to her father and followed him to a remote area with brambles blocking any cat to spy or to over hear for the stream was gurgling with life.

"Why did you bring me here father?" She waited in silence and listened to the forest speak to her; she could hear the trees sway as the river smoothed out its path with its refreshing water.

"I thought that we could talk as well as hunt. I am sorry for not congratulating you on your apprentice name ceremony." Icepaw wondered why her father is being so close now. She still loved him no matter what he did or did not do.

"That sounds nice. It's ok, my name isn't really that important until I receive my warrior name." For the rest of the time until they met back with the other patrol, Icepaw and her father shared tongues as they hunted prey for their clan. This was a good day for Icepaw which made her bond more with her father.

It's been two moons since the last Gathering. Blackpaw got his warrior name and now he is known as Blacksayer. She was very proud of him and she liked his new warrior name. Her training has been going well and so has Brightpaw but who would get their warrior name first? No she can't be that selfish and competitive with her friend.

"How come we have a gathering only after two moons?" Brightpaw asked wondering about the strange time length of the gatherings.

"It has always been like that Brightpaw. Demonclan and Dragonclan made that truce long ago." Icepaw wondered if Brightpaw is going to the next gathering though her knowledge about her ancestors traditions were dim.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Warriors. I only own my two clans and my OCs.**

**Chapter Three**

The morning air was cool as a breeze blew Icepaw's fur along the wind. Brightpaw and she was on a hunting patrol with Cloudstrike, but for Icepaw, her mentor was busy at the clan for her to join them. It's been two moons since Blacksayer's warrior ceremony and now it would soon be Icepaw and Spottedpaw's turn. She wondered if Brightpaw will too since she also started out her apprenticeship around the same time as her and her sister.

"Brightpaw, I want you to show me how much prey you can catch." Cloudstrike grunted at his apprentice. Brightpaw nodded and dashed off to find prey just as her mentor had said. Icepaw wondered for a long time that something was wrong with Cloudstrike.

"Icepaw, you have already how many piece of prey?" Icepaw thought for a moment and counted in her head how much prey she caught.

"I caught about 4 or 5." Cloudstrike nodded and just bordered the area, for they were close to Demonclan's border as well so they have to be extremely careful.

"Your assessment should be coming soon. I'm worried about Brightpaw." Icepaw turned and faced her denmate's mentor on what he said. She wondered what he meant by that it's true that the clan hasn't fully acknowledged her into the clan or maybe there was something Swiftstar was hiding.

"I'm sure she will become a warrior like me and Spottedpaw around the same time Cloudstrike." The tom said nothing and while they were journeying back to the camp Icepaw was now suspicious of Cloudstrike. What did he meant by when he said that he was worried about Brightpaw. Brightpaw didn't catch as much prey as she intended to and got scolded by her mentor. Icepaw padded to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse for herself.

"Hey, want to go on a hunting patrol later?" Blacksayer padded up to her and nuzzled his head on hers. Icepaw purred in affection to her friend. Blacksayer has been coming to her with his spare time to share tongues and go on patrols with her.

"Sure." Icepaw found a nice shady spot and settled down and then her sister sat down next to her and groomed her fur.

"Hey, you missed it. Sweetflower gave birth to three healthy kits. They are so cute, you should visit them."

"That's great! I'll congratulate Sweetflower after I'm done. You want some?" Icepaw pushed the mouse to her Spottedpaw and she took a bite out of it. Icepaw was happy that new kits were born then there will be more warriors to come. Icepaw finished her meal quickly and swiped her tongue on her whiskers and asked what the names of the kits were.

"Angelkit, Rockkit, and Redkit." Spottedpaw finished as she has just finished grooming her fur. "I noticed that you and Blacksayer get along well." Icepaw's pelt burned hot as her kin made that statement to her. She scuffle her paws and just stayed silent as her sister purred in amusement. Then Icepaw wondered if her kin knew something was wrong with Swiftstar.

"Spottedpaw, was there anything unusual when I was gone?" Icepaw waited for her sisters reply when Spottedpaw just shook her head and got up to stretch.

"Go ask Nightwish. He might know or Flowerpath." Icepaw gave thanks to her sister and padded off to the medicine cat's den. Two moons ago Nightpaw or now Nightwish went with Flowerpath to share tongues with Silverclan, and he got his full name there. As Icepaw went in she saw Nightwish checking up on his supplies while Flowerpath was mixing remedies on a leaf.

"Hello Icepaw, I heard that your assessment will be tomorrow. Is there something you need?" Flowerpath's gentle voice always calmed Icepaw whenever she asked the wise medicine cat for advice. Her mother, Bluewish, is a close friend to Flowerpath when they were kits.

Icepaw nodded in respect and sat down on the middle and wrapped her tail around her paws. "I'm worried about Swiftstar and Brightpaw. Flowerpath, is there something wrong about Brightpaw? Has Silverclan told you anything?" Both medicine cats twitched as Icepaw asked them about Silverclan. Now she felt mouse-brained for asking them.

"Well," Flowerpath growled "that is none of your concern Icepaw."

"I'm sorry for asking that. Please excuse me." Icepaw dipped her head and headed out into the clearing to get a breather and wondered why Flowerpath and Nightwish was acting weird. She decided to check up on Sweetflower's kits and then go to the den. Icepaw went through the bramble that sheltered the nursery and saw three kits sleeping peacefully with Sweetflower.

"Hello young Icepaw. Have you come to see the kits as well?" Sweetflower purred in kindness as Icepaw padded to see Angelkit, Rockkit, and Redkit. They were all so cute especially Angelkit whose fur was pure white. Then Brightpaw came in as well and saw the kits next to Icepaw's flank. As the two apprentices said goodbye to the queen Icepaw wondered if Brightpaw was going to have her assessment as well tomorrow.

"I heard your assessment is tomorrow right Icepaw?" Brightpaw purred.

"Yes. What about you?" Icepaw saw Brightpaw's eyes were full of worry. The white cream she-cat shook her head and went inside the den and sat down next to Icepaw and started sharing tongues with her. Icepaw listened in worry as Brightpaw told her about how her mentor Cloudstrike has been giving her weird assignments and always making her go see Swiftstar.

"Icepaw, I don't think they trust me." Brightpaw admitted to her friend. Icepaw caught a glance at Cloudstrike looking at the two apprentices sharing tongues. She sent a menacing glance at the senior warrior forgetting about her respect to him, he flinched and went away.

"I trust you." Icepaw nuzzled her friend with her head. Brightpaw eased and scuffed her ears with her white paw.

Whatever it was Icepaw still trusts her friend no matter what. She still wished Brightpaw could have her assessment with her tomorrow. Then sleep overtook her and everything became darkness.

* * *

A soft wind blew as Icepaw padded down to an unknown area. In the middle was a large lake that sparkled with the stars. She was afraid and decided to wonder more around till she knew about this new land. Icepaw padded down the lakeside and rested on the other side of the lake from where she was.

Icepaw wondered if Silverclan was telling her something in her dream. Then a gray tabby tom came and started asking her questions.

"Who are you? Why are you in my dream?" the cat hissed furiously at Icepaw.

She faced this stranger with a calm face and started answering his questions. "I'm Icepaw, and why are you in MY dream?" The tabby let his hackles settle and started to answer in calm way too.

"I'm Jayfeather. You don't look like a cat from these clans. Where are you from?" Jayfeather settled down on the grassy area and Icepaw did the same. Listening to the wind and the lapping water, nature was telling her to be friendly. Icepaw had a special connection with nature ever since she was kit.

"I'm from Dragonclan. It's on the other side of that mountain." Icepaw flicked her tail in the direction where the mountains were. Jayfeather stared at her disbelievingly which made Icepaw irritated.

"Well I'm from Thunderclan, I'm there medicine cat." Icepaw listened in interest and then noticed something about his eyes. Jayfeather noticed and sighed which made Icepaw flinch and felt rude for staring at him. She wondered if this cat was blind and was forced to be a medicine cat. The two kept sharing tongues about their clans until Icepaw felt the icy chill of snow from the mountain.

"Well I have to go." Jayfeather moewed as he got up to stretch his limbs.

"Will we see each other again?" Icepaw didn't want to say fully goodbye to her new friend. Jayfeather stifled a purr of nodded, which made Icepaw feel happy and she watched the medicine cat walk away. Then the dream broke which brought her back to the apprentices den. Icepaw wondered what the dream was trying to tell her and also thought if she had to go meet Jayfeather in real life.


End file.
